


Новогодний борщ по-Кассандрийски

by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [4]
Category: Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Bjd, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, БЖД, Куклы - Freeform, куклокосплей, стеб doll, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Тед и Дэн на Кассандре готовят новогодний сюрприз остальным обитателям замка
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Новогодний борщ по-Кассандрийски

— Дэн, зачем тебе свекла?  
— Для борща.  
— А зачем нам борщ?  
— На Новый год.

— Но зачем, Дэн?! У нас и так полно разных вкусностей! Я вон и тазик оливье приготовил, как положено

— Маша сказала, что оливье это позапрошлый век. А сейчас на Новый год обязательно должен быть борщ. И значит, надо его варить.

— А почему на маленькой плите?  
— Потому что вместо большой кто-то разжег камин. И дров больше нет.

— А почему в чайнике?  
— Потому что кастрюли у нас нет. Могу принести ведро. Для мытья полов. Сходить?  
— Не надо! Пусть лучше в чайнике.

— Но я все равно не понимаю! Зачем? У нас есть оливье, мороженое, жареная рыба...  
— Рыбы уже нет.

.......

— Ладно, пусть нет рыбы, но есть еще торт, салаты и даже индейка!  
— А будет еще и борщ.

— Но у нас нет капусты и картошки!  
— Зато есть огурцы и ватрушки.  
— Может, ты туда еще и мою коноплю сунешь?!  
— Про коноплю Маша ничего не говорила. Думаешь — стоит?

— Просто-таки бесконечно могу смотреть на то, как мальчики развлекаются!


End file.
